1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plasma display panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a plasma display panel having improved brightness and/or improved efficiency, including improved luminous efficiency and/or improved power efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an exploded perspective view of a plasma display panel (PDP), and FIG. 2 illustrates sectional views of the plasma display panel along lines II and II′-II′ of FIG. 1.
The PDP includes a top panel 10 and a bottom panel 20 arranged opposite to the top panel 10. The top panel 10 and the bottom panel 20 may respectively have a top substrate 11 and a bottom substrate 21. Pairs of discharge electrodes 16 may be disposed on a bottom surface of the top substrate 11. A top dielectric layer 14 may cover the pairs of the discharge electrodes 16 and a passivation layer 15 may cover the top dielectric layer 14. Address electrodes 22 and a bottom dielectric layer 23 may be formed on a top surface of the bottom substrate 21. The address electrodes 22 may extend along a direction perpendicular to a direction along which the pairs of the discharge electrodes 16 extend. The bottom dielectric layer 23 may cover the address electrodes 22. Barrier ribs 24 may be formed on the bottom dielectric layer 23 to partially define a plurality of discharge cells 40. A portion of each of the discharge cells may be coated with a respective one of the phosphor layers 25. Portions of the bottom dielectric layer 23 between respective ones of the barrier ribs 24 and side surfaces of the barrier ribs 24 may be coated with the phosphor layers 25. The phosphor layers 25 may include red phosphor layers 25R, green phosphor layers 25G, and blue phosphor layers 25B. The discharge cells 40 may be classified as either a red discharge cell 40R, a green discharge cell 40G, or a blue discharge cell 40B.
Referring to FIG. 2, when a predetermined AC voltage is applied between two discharge electrodes 16, a sustain discharge F may occur between the two discharge electrodes 16. This sustain discharge F generally produces vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) light. The VUV light may excite the phosphor layers 25 to emit visible light, thereby forming an image.
In general, only about 50% (a) of the generated VUV light excites the phosphor layers 25 and the remaining VUV light (b) is emitted outside through the top substrate 11. As a result of the generated VUV light that is emitted through the top substrate 11, power may be wasted and the luminous efficiency and/or the brightness of the PDP may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only provided to aid in the understanding of one or more aspects of the invention, and is not to be considered nor construed as constituting prior art.